


The Gang Is All Here

by AnonymousLesbian



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Gang Violence, Gun Violence, M/M, Other, Some Fluff and Angst, Swearing, Teen Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousLesbian/pseuds/AnonymousLesbian
Summary: Mal is a high school gang leader of a gang named "VKS" and the daughter of the famous mafia boss, Maleficent. With her crew mates and the fear from her other classmates, nothing can stand in her way.Until a old childhood crush comes back and challenge her for her throne.





	The Gang Is All Here

Mal grinned at the innocent boy who accidentally bumped into her on her way to her locker, she felt a little bad for whats to come of him and she cant blame the fear on his face on realizing who he bumped into. 

"Watch where the fuck your going next time, Asshole!" she said as she slammed the poor boy into the locker.

The boy let out a small groan of pain and braced himself for more pain to come. Everyone knew the drill of what happens to them whenever they ever crossed Mal's path, which resulted in many bruises and either some broken bones if you every fought back. 

No one would snitched on her or any of her gang members if they see the act of violence or were the victims of said violence. They would either get ignored by the staff, not wanting to get targeted themselves, or get hurt some more by the same people. 

As Mal kicked the boy in his side, she could hear a familiar sigh and foot steps coming toward her. She turned around to see Evie, Jay, and Carlos coming toward her. Jay always followed her around when they were young, even now he followed her everywhere she go, and always had her back. The two were close to each other, they were like brother and sister, they would always helped each other when the other was in trouble. Evie used to be Mal's sworn enemy when they were younger, after Evie didn't invite her to her birthday party when they were both kids. After a fist fight and some broken bones, the girls patched things up and became close friends. Evie was happy to have a female friend for the first time in forever, but it didn't help that Mal was basically a boy in a girls body, always hanging out with the guys and acting like one. Carlos was like a little brother to Evie, so of course he was allowed into the gang when she joined, but he also had to earn both Jay and her trust. The boy helped Mal out with school work, while both boys began to fall for each, resulting in them dating one another. Both Carlos and Evie are the brains of the gang.

Evie pulled Mal off the poor boy, who made sure to stay where he was as to not anger Mal anymore then he had, Mal pouted at Evie as she gave her a disapproving look. 

"He was the one who bumped into me, Evie" she said while grossing her arms and continued to pout. 

"That doesn't give you the fucking right to basically beat him into a pulp, Mal" Evie sighed as she looked at the poor boy who was still on the ground waiting to see if he can leave now. 

"Couldn't you just hurt him a little bit and be done with it?" she said as she motioned the boy to take his leave, said boy gathered his stuff and took off to his class. 

"Even I have to agree, Mal, the kid looked like he was hit with a damn truck" Jay said while one arm was wrapped around Carlos waist and a frown on his face. Mal sighed as she thought about what happened, she might have gone a little overboard with that beaten, but she didn't want to admit that she was in the wrong. 

"Guys, I think we should head to class, we only have 10 minutes left of it." Carlos added as he sighed, he really didn't want to ruin his perfect attendance. 

The group decided to continue the conversation during lunch when their finished with class. The group had all their classes with each other, thanks to their connections of course. They each had a certain classes that they liked, Mal had her art and witch craft class, Evie had her science and english class, Carlos had his history and mathematics class, while Jay had P.E. The group was able to keep their grades above average with the help of each of them being good at a certain class. Opening the door to classroom, Mal nodded her head towards the teacher, receiving a nod of acknowledgement. Taking their seats in the back, Carlos took out his mathematics notebook to take notes and catch up, while the others did whatever they wanted. Evie was texting Li Lonnie about when and what time their date was, Jay was taking a beauty nap, while Mal was drawing in her sketchbook that she carried around with her.

"What are you sketching now?" Evie asked as she continued to text her girlfriend.

"A octopus."

"Why a octopus?"

"I don't fucking know, for some reason it just came to my head, get off my dick with all these questions."

Evie put her phone down and faced the girl with a frown on her face. They both knew the meaning behind the octopus drawing, it wasn't a secret about that Mal had a certain childhood crush on a blue braided hair girl who could transform her lower body into a lower half of a octopus. Mal was like a boy with a crush on a girl when it came to expressing her feelings towards the girl, which meant that she bullied the girl and messed with her any chance she got. It came to a end when she dumped a bucket of shrimp on said girl, the girl ran away crying and moved away the next day with some of her moms gang members who also followed them. Mal cried that day too and became her now moody self, which no one nobody ever dared crossed the girls path ever since then, and that day was the end of her childhood crush. Mal has always knew she was more into girls then boys, even at a young age. She had several other relationships with other girls, but they never lasted long.

"Is it a sign?" Evie asked as she seemed to be reading something on her phone.

"You know i don't believe in that shit." Mal said as she closed her art book and pack it into her bag.

"Well... It seems that it really is a sign though" Evie said after turning off her phone with a grin on her face and putting her phone in her purse.

"What the fuck are you getting at?" Mal growled.

"It seems like we got some transfer students and they seemed to have a certain blue braided hair girl among them."

Mal could only stare at the other girl as the news processed in her head.


End file.
